When the Sun Comes Out Again
by Ginny Baudelaire
Summary: During the Second War, Harry and Ginny think about each other on Valentine's Day. Also a songfic to As I Lay Me Down by Sophie B. Hawkins.


**Hello! This is yet another Harry/Ginny oneshot. I just love writing them! It's also a songfic to "As I Lay Me Down" by Sophie B. Hawkins.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter and Co., unless you count owning the books.**

**Song Disclaimer: I do not own "As I Lay Me Down" by Sophie B. Hawkins.**

_It felt like springtime on this February morning_

_In the courtyard birds were singing your praise_

_I'm still recalling things you said to make me feel_

_Alright I carried them with me today now_

Ginny strolled softly through the moist grass, feeling the cool morning dew tingle her bare feet. They were becoming frostbitten, but she didn't care. Today was February 14th. Valentine's Day. Today should be a happy day, a day for loved ones to celebrate their love for each other. She should have been spending this day with Harry Potter, her one love. She could see them together clearly in her mind's eye, chasing each other on brooms and sharing treacle tart. A smile escaped her dry lips, only to be replaced with a grimace.

But no, fate was cruel. Fate had no emotions. Fate had snatched away the one she had loved most and mercilessly thrown him into the midst of a war against the darkest wizard of all time. The war against Voldemort.

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

Harry awoke with a start on his grassy bed. Instinctively turning his head to both sides to make sure Ron and Hermione were still there, alive and sleeping. He was barely surprised to see that Hermione was sleeping, her head in Ron's lap, while Ron had also fallen asleep holding her tightly, leaning against a nearby tree. He faintly smiled. They would have to admit they loved each other, sooner or later. They just wouldn't admit it to themselves.

Harry rubbed his eyes, wound his thin blankets tightly around himself, and lay back down, watching the sky. He was thinking about his own love, Ginny Weasley. They hadn't seen each other for months now. He was hoping she was happy and enjoying this beautiful morning back at the Burrow. He wished more than anything he could have been with her, his arm around her, watching the sunrise.

_I wonder why_

_I feel so high though I am not above the sorrow_

_Heavy hearted till you call my name_

_And it sounds like church bells or the whistle of a train_

_On a summer evening I'll run to meet you barefoot _

_Barely breathing_

Ginny broke into a run, abruptly stopping at a beautiful oak tree. She had always loved this tree. She had climbed it in childhood, crashed into it while playing Quidditch with her brothers. It had also been under this tree where she and Harry had shared their last kiss before he left for Godric's Hollow. She remembered what he had said to her then.

_I love you, Ginny Weasley_. His wonderful voice wisped through her mind, only to torture her with the fact that he was now gone, and might never come back. She pushed this last thought out of her mind immediately. With a long, shuddering breath, she wrapped her heavy coat tightly around herself and sat under the tree, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

As Harry watched Ron and Hermione sleep, oblivious to his gaze, he looked at the tree they slept by. It was a beautiful oak tree, just like the one at The Burrow. The one he had last kissed Ginny under. When he had told her he loved her.

_It's not too near for me_

_Like a flower I need the rain_

_Though it's not clear to me_

_Every season has its change_

_And I will see you when the sun comes out again_

As Ginny shuddered in the morning chill, a sudden warmth fell on her. She looked up. The sun was rising. She smiled contentedly. She and Harry had promised each other that, where ever they were, they would watch the sunrise and think of each other. A rush of happiness flooded over her. Harry was watching the sunrise with her.

_As I lay me down to sleep_

_This I pray_

_That you will hold me dear_

_Though I'm far away_

_I'll whisper your name _

_Into the sky_

_And I will wake up happy_

Harry looked across the landscape. The sun was rising. And he knew that Ginny was watching it too. He laughed at the thought. They saw the same sun.

_When the sun comes out again_

Ginny smiled. She couldn't wait to see Harry again.

_When the sun comes out again_

Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again.

_When the sun comes out again_

And she knew,

_When the sun comes out again_

And he knew,

_When the sun comes out again_

That they would see each other

_When the sun comes out again_

When the sun comes out again.

_And I will wake up happy_

_So I pray._


End file.
